Dragon Ball Alternate Reality
This page is unfinished. Please allow more time for the author of DBAR to create this page, and write his work. Dragon Ball Alternate Reality, 'abbreviated as '''Dragon Ball AR ' or '''DBAR, is a fan-fiction, and an up-and-coming online doujinshi, currently being hosted on DeviantArt, FanFiction.net, and Anime Forums UK, and is a continuation of the popular Dragon Ball franchise. The story was created by GoraAR in 2003, with its first official incarnation being published in 2008. The story's current incarnation has reached it's 6th Chapter, and 2nd Saga. Introduction Dragon Ball Alternate Reality takes place in an alternate timeline than the main story (which is considered the Dragon Ball manga, and Dragon Ball GT). It begins when Shenron appears after Omega Shenron is defeated. In this timeline, Piccolo fuses with Shrenon, and creates a new dragon, aptly named Piccolo. After his birth, he restores the Earth to how it was before Super 17 attacked, and leaves. The explanation to how this happened was given by Kibito Kai. He explained that because Piccolo and Kami fused, Piccolo is technically the one who created the Dragon Balls, and that if Shrenron was to combine with his creator, a much more powerful dragon would be formed. Sagas Gora Saga After returning home, Videl asks Gohan if they can go find their son, Gora, which they gave up shortly after he was born. It is revealed that he was never adopted out, and remained in the same foster home for the past ten years. The character is introduced at the same time a gang called the New Red Ribbon prepares to send him to perform an unmentioned task. After learning this, Gora's foster brother, Ven, begins to lead Gora out, but gets stopped and beaten by some of the gang. The sight of seeing the person he looked up to getting beaten, and left for dead, causes Gora to become very hurt, and angry. This anger erupts and he becomes a Super Saiyan. The next day, the Son family meet Gora and he forgives them for giving him up after he receives an explanation. Gora immediately begins training with Goku, followed soon after by Vegeta, where he picked up a variety of fighting techniques and different energy based attacks, including the Kamehameha Wave, Trunks' Finish Buster, and Vegeta's Final Flash. Cooler Saga Two years later while Gora and Pan are in Satan City, a mysterious being begins attacking Gora, mistaking him for Goku. They discover that it is Cooler, the brother of Frieza, who returned to Earth when Android 17 opened the portal to Hell. After Cooler kills Pan, Gora transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cooler eventually transforms into his fifth form, and kills Gora. While the fight was taking place, Vegeta appears at the Son home to share with them that Gora may not be 1/4 Saiyan, but might be a full blooded Saiyan. Goku feels Pan's ki disappear, and Gohan rushes off to Satan City. He arrives in time to watch his son be killed. That sight unleashes a power that laid dormant for years, his Mystic powers. Eventually, Gohan begins to realize he is still outmatched, and the thought of the world being destroyed causes him to combine his Super Saiyan powers with his reawakened Mystic powers and creates the Mystic Super Saiyan stage. Cooler is impressed by the new transformation and offers Gohan one day to train and prepare for another round. Upon his death, Gora is taken to the Planet of the Kai's in order to be trained by Kibito and Elder Kai. He learns how to use the Instant Transmission technique, as well as an attack Elder Kai claims "has never been used by anyone other than a Kai". After seeing it performed once, Gora can use it. His training allows him to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 3, but, unbeknownst to Gora, his transformation is much different than what the Kais had seen before. Back on Earth, Gohan arrives at Dende's lookout and enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Shortly after, Goku and Vegeta arrive with the Dragon Balls, and then join Gohan inside. They discover that even without training for years, Gohan's new transformation puts him on par with them. After one day inside the chamber, they summon Piccolo and wish Pan and Gora back to life. They appear in front of them and Pan runs to hug her father. Gora wishes for Vegeta and Goku to be the ages they were when they first met, but with all the same powers. This is done, and Gohan, Vegeta and Goku fly to confront Cooler. Gora asks Dende to take him to the chamber, and to be let out in one hour. Cooler welcomes the three Saiyans back to the city, Gohan immediately transforms into a Mystic Super Saiyan and attacks. Gohan seemed to have the upper hand, until Cooler transforms again. The new transformation causes his strength and speed to increase dramatically. Gohan is overpowered, and allows Goku and Vegeta to enter the fight. They enter the battle as Super Saiyan 4's, but they soon realize Cooler is only playing with them. They decide that fusion is their only hope. As they prepare to fuse, Gora appears in front of them and says he wants a chance to test his training before they destroy Cooler. They agree, and he transforms into his Super Saiyan 3 level. Goku and Vegeta are shocked when Gora mentions it being Super Saiyan 3 because of the drastic differences. Gora and Cooler began their second round, and Gora quickly realizes that he is outmatched. He attempts to use the Final Flash but is unable to gather the energy neccessary before Cooler knocks him back into the city. Gora loses his transformation, reverting back into his normal state, and Cooler kicks him into the wall of a building. Gora's body is driven into the wall and remains there, hanging his head. Cooler prepares to kill Gora for a second time when Gohan intervenes. Gohan is beaten down and thrown onto the ground in front of his son. Gohan begins to tell Gora about what Goku use to tell him. That he should use the hate he feels towards Cooler, and turn in into strength, to "use the pain of loss". Cooler lifts his hand and sends a Death Beam through Gohan's heart. Gora snaps, and and his power begins to rise. Goku notes that it seems to double with every second. The building he was lodged in crumbles as he pulls his body free. Cooler, intrigued by what was happening, watches as lightning begins to strike the ground around Gora. Vegeta tells Goku of a Saiyan legend that he believes is about to come true. It tells of a monster that will threaten the existence of the Saiyans, and that could defeat the strongest of the Saiyans. A Saiyan child, takes a stand and unleashes a power greater than anything seen before, and destoys the monster. Gora lets out a loud cry, and light erupts from his body, shattering the glass of the surrounding buildings. When the light fades, Gora has disappeared, and is believed to have self-destructed. Cooler sets his sights on Goku and Vegeta again, but before he can make an attack, he doubles over and Gora appears with his fist in Cooler's stomach. His hair stands up like Goku as a Super Saiyan, only black, and his eyes a green. He kicks the monster and uses Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, which according to Vegeta, he taught himself. The battle rages on in the cliffs again with Gora dominating in this new transformation. Cooler's last option is to use a Supernova to destroy the planet. As he creates it, Gora prepares a Final Flash. When Cooler is about to throw it, Gora uses Instant Transmission to appear behind Cooler and hit him with the attack. He survives the attack, and uses a Death Beam to try and pierce Gora's heart. The attack hits Gora, but doesn't pierce his skin. Gora knocks Cooler to the ground, and raises his right hand above his head. He explains to Goku and Vegeta that this attack will wipe out everything in its path. A large blue ball forms above Gora's head and he throws it at Cooler, who manages to stop it. Gora transmits himself behind Cooler, and yells at Goku and Vegeta to flee. He uses a Finish Buster to push Cooler into the mass of energy. Gora's attack wipes out the cliffs and the light can be seen all around the planet. Once it fades, Goku returns to try and find Gora. He is enable to find him, and believes that the blast killed him. He hears a voice behind him and turns around to see Gora standing with the top half of his gi ripped off. Differences to Timeline - Cooler arrives on Earth during the three years the Z-Fighters are preparing for the Androids arrival. Goku and Piccolo fight him and his men. - The events of Movie 8, Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Movie 10, Broly: Second Coming, are the same as the re-written versions by Salagir and Gogeta Jr, the creators of Dragon Ball Multiverse. - Gohan and Videl have a son two years after Pan is born. They believe they aren't prepared to raise two children, and put him in a foster home. They manage to keep it a secret from everyone, other than Goku. Trivia - GoraAR created the character of Gora before seeing Dragon Ball GT. - The first incarnation of the story was written in 2004. The second version was re-written in 2008, and featured Rage, an original character created by RageVX. - The look of Cooler's 6th form was inspired by Cell's first form. - Goku and Vegeta fight for a fourth time, with the first three being in the Saiyan Saga, Majin Buu Saga, and Dragon Ball GT (as Baby Vegeta), this time with Goku being the evil one. External Links Links to the fan-fiction: FanFiction.net DeviantArt Category:Fan Fiction